Abstract/Project Summary Center for Biospecimen Research & Development (CBRD) The Center for Biospecimen Research and Development (CBRD) was launched in 2015 and has replaced the BioRepository Center (BRC) shared resource presented at the last CCSG review on 2012. Under the direction of Andre Moreira, MD, PhD, Director of Surgical Pathology at NYU Langone Health (NYULH) and a recognized expert in lung pathology and biospecimen research, CBRD was created to support the increased demand across the NYULH research enterprise for standardized human biospecimens. CBRD focuses on improving the accessibility of human biospecimen resources to investigators and increasing institution-wide banking efforts and capacity. CBRD has implemented a campus-wide universal consent and policy for human biospecimen collection and storage to ensure regulatory compliance. CBRD provides well- annotated, high quality biospecimens that foster impactful translational research, thus guaranteeing the clinical relevance of basic findings. CBRD also supports the rapidly expanding portfolio of Perlmutter Cancer Center (PCC) investigator initiated clinical trials by facilitating acquisition, processing and distribution of biospecimens from enrolled patients. All of the samples collected are linked to clinical information obtained in our electronic medical record, EPIC. The Specific Aims of CBRD are: Aim 1) To maintain and expand a prospective Biospecimen Repository of PCC patient samples, as well as maintain and expand its linked clinicopathological information; Aim 2) To process biospecimens, including by carrying out nucleic acid extraction and provide specialized Pathology support; Aim 3) To stimulate collaborations involving the distribution of human biospecimens; and Aim 4) To apply high quality control that meets national and international standards, as well as governance over biospecimen utilization.